La lumière des Malefoy
by Storiesmania
Summary: Ceci est un poème mettant en scène, dans un univers alternatif, Lucius Malfoy, Drago et sa demi-soeur. La jeune fille s'est sauvée car elle en avait assez de la tension qu'il y avait chez elle, mais elle ne se doutait pas de ce que son départ allait susciter chez les deux autres. Reviendras-t-elle à temps pour les sauver ?


**Note de l'auteur:**

Je ne détiens pas les personnages de cette histoire à par l'OC.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce petit poème, c'est la première fois que j'en poste un.

Profitez bien de la lecture ^ _ ^

* * *

La lumière des Malfoy.

Toutes les ombres ne sont pas issues du mal

La lumière n'est pas là à tous les bals

Surtout ne le prenez pas mal,

Elle ne veut juste pas rapporter la balle.

Tu verras en entrant dans la salle,

elle est en train de préparer sa malle,

ne la laisse pas partir,

sinon il va se laisser mourir.

Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir

Regarde-le bien, il ne fait plus le malin.

Il est prêt à faire le bien,

mais empêche-là de partir au loin !

Son cœur se brise en son sein,

tandis qu'il voit sa chevelure tricolore disparaître au matin.

Ne la laisse pas partir

ou de rouge ses cheveux blonds vont se couvrir.

Ne laisse pas ton père tomber

il est loin de l'avoir mérité.

Ne le laisse pas sombrer.

Regarde-le, il est désespéré.

Ne me dis pas que ton coeur n'est pas blessé,

alors que le sien est en train de saigner.

Ne la laisse pas le quitter,

sinon, il en sera à jamais brisé.

Cours cours Drago, il est encore tôt !

Attrape ton balai mon beau Serpentard,

la colombe parmi les corbeaux !

Oui fais-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Si tu ne veux pas perdre ton père bientôt ...

Il est l'heure de te mettre au boulot.

Cherche là, dans les lieux où se regroupent les arts,

ceux chargés d'histoire, ou encore,

ceux où se trouvent les livres qu'elle chéris plus que l'or.

Lucius ne perd pas le nord,

crois en ton fils et dors.

Laisse de doux rêves apaiser ton esprit,

en faire disparaître les craintes.

Ne crains pas les non-dits.

Elle reviendras, souris.

La tristesse ne te vas pas, la passion est meilleure pour toi !

Toi vaillante fillette au coeur tendre, que fais-tu si loin ?

Ton père ne voulait pas cela, quant à ton frère, il ne savait pas ! Il va te chercher avec soin.

Reviens petite louve.

Reviens vite avant que les ténèbres,

ceux entourant la mort, ne viennent chercher ton père.

Ne va pas lui jeter la pierre,

tout est éphémère, mais ne le laisse pas tomber alors que Drago est si amer.

Il faut savoir pardonner pour pouvoir aimer.

Il est temps de chanter et de prendre ...

Oui de prendre ! Le chemin pour rentrer !

Ton grand-frère est loin derrière,

rejoins-le avant que le dernier coup de minuit ne sonne,

car c'est à cette heure-là que résonne la cloche annonçant le passage de la faucheuse.

Si tu parviens à le toucher avant que les mains squelettiques ne l'attrapent,

auprès de ton père tu pourras rentrer et ton erreur tu pourras réparer.

Tous les torts seront pardonnés,

et enfin la vie pourra recommencer.

Il est temps de se décider.

Le temps nous est compté !

Ne t'arrête pas petite fille !

Fais le bon choix je t'en supplie !

Les pas se détournant de leur premier choix,

rejoignent ceux de son frère,

ils mènent tout droit là où tu peux encore faiblement entendre sa voix.

Tu n'as plus le choix, fait ce que tu dois.

Tu dois filer droit !

Le gong résonne !

Est-elle arrivée à temps ?

Le sont-ils ?

Voulez-vous être les plus savants ?

Petits curieux peu subtils,

suivez-moi sans faire les imbéciles.

Nous voilà en quelque sombre manoir.

Dites moi, pourquoi fait-il si noir ?

Trois cœurs battent derrière le miroir.

Maintenant il est temps de chanter avec espoir.

Ils nous rejoindrons bientôt, arrêter de fouiller les tiroirs !

Lorsqu'ils sortiront de ce trou noir,

nous verrons si enfin la flamme de la vie à regagné leurs poitrines,

ranimant les sentiments et les liens de la famille,

celle qui a faillit être à jamais brisée ...

Il faut surtout ne pas souffler,

vous pourriez la faire exploser.

Elle a déjà était si souvent fragilisée,

réparée, cassée, attaquée, il n'est pas temps de la faire disparaître.

Elle vient tout juste de renaître !

Voici enfin le grand moment !

De l'ombre émerge trois silhouettes ...

Regardez, droit devant !

La première est un homme blond aux yeux gris métallisés et grand,

la seconde est un jeune homme identique de physique,

la troisième, indéniablement différente est une jeune fille,

sa crinière est tricolore et ses yeux d'or tandis que son corps est revêtu de blanc.

Disparues enfin les taches de sangs,

cette réunion annonce la fin des tourments.

Leurs cœurs battent à nouveau à l'unisson résonnant,

oui résonnant partout, puissamment !


End file.
